Accessory devices used in conjunction with electronic devices are known. In some cases, the electronic device includes a display having touch screen capability that includes one or more sensors designed to receive a gesture in response to a touch input to the display. This may be performed by a finger of a user or by an object. Regarding the latter, accessory devices generally do not include a means for receiving the object. This may result in losing the object.